Duel
Duel is Zell Dincht's Limit Break moveset in Final Fantasy VIII. It is called Fight in the PlayStation demo version. Mechanics When using Duel groups of button sequences appear on the screen and the player must attempt to input as many as possible in the allotted time. The time given depends on the Crisis Level and varies between 4 and 12 seconds. Zell has four finishing moves that can be input after a set combination of normal moves are used. Extra moves and finishers are learned by reading the Combat King magazines found in various places. The abilities can be used before being unlocked, but they will not appear as an option. Several of the moves are reminiscent of Tifa's Limit moves in Final Fantasy VII, such as Dolphin Blow, Punch Rush, Meteor Strike and her ultimate limit, Final Heaven. Executing a finishing move ends the Duel, and are thus best saved as the final input command before the time expires. Each attack, particularly the finishing moves, can deal heavy damage and are not stunted by elemental resistance as they are pure physical attacks. All moves register as one hit, and none can exceed the damage limit of 9,999, including finishers. Every hit has a chance to critical, but the target's Protect status halves the damage. The amount of time Zell has in his Duel depends on his Crisis Level: * Crisis Level 1: 4.66 seconds (Always starts with Punch Rush) * Crisis Level 2: 6.66 seconds (Always starts with Punch Rush) * Crisis Level 3: 9.33 seconds (Always starts with Booya) * Crisis Level 4: 12 seconds (Always starts with Booya) Duels Finishing move prerequisites For a finishing move to appear in the list of button sequences, one must complete a series of normal moves. Below is a list of prerequisite moves needed for the finishing moves (shown in bold) to appear. * Punch Rush → Mach Kick → Punch Rush → Heel Drop → Burning Rave * Punch Rush → Mach Kick → Punch Rush → Meteor Strike → Burning Rave * Booya → Heel Drop → Meteor Strike → Booya → Burning Rave * Punch Rush → Dolphin Blow → Meteor Barret * Booya → Meteor Strike → Dolphin Blow → Mach Kick → Meteor Barret * Booya → Heel Drop → Mach Kick → Heel Drop → Booya → Punch Rush → Mach Kick → Meteor Barret * Punch Rush → Booya → Meteor Strike → Booya → Different Beat * Punch Rush → Booya → Heel Drop → Mach Kick → Heel Drop → Booya → Different Beat * Punch Rush → Booya → Heel Drop → Meteor Strike → My Final Heaven * Punch Rush → Booya → Heel Drop → Mach Kick → Punch Rush → My Final Heaven Strategy The most effective way to use Zell's Duel is to do a technique dubbed by fans as "Armageddon Fist" whereupon the player constantly inputs two of Zell's moves in rapid succession (Punch Rush ↔ Booya or Booya ↔ Heel Drop). It only takes fractions of seconds to input each command, and with the proper stats each move does around 5000 HP damage, critical hits reaching the 9,999 damage cap. With great concentration the player should be able to input these commands at or around 0.10 seconds (on the game timer). With Duel lasting a minimum of four seconds and at maximum twelve seconds, the damage potential surpasses any other attack or combo. If during a twelve-second round the player were to input every command at or around 0.10 seconds, and Zell were to average a critical hit once every 5 attacks, under ideal conditions (Zell's Strength at 255 and the enemy's Defense at 0 from Vit 0) this strategy could yield roughly 720,000 points of damage, enough to kill any enemy save for Omega Weapon in one round. With enough luck to land critical hits more frequently, even Omega Weapon can be killed in one round by this strategy. Being hard to pull off and dependent on Vit 0 makes it less effective during normal encounters and in the early stages of the game. Punch Rush, Booya, and Heel Drop are weak and do less than half the damage of a Renzokuken hit and roughly 1/10 the damage of Renzokuken's Lion Heart finisher if damage cap isn't an issue. Players will find that under most conditions, even with Vit 0, this will usually be weaker than Lion Heart but stronger than Renzokuken due to Lion Heart's randomness. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy VIII'' demo Zell's Limit Break command is called Fight and doesn't involve player input. It only includes Meteor Barret, although the animation is slightly different than in the final game. In the demo the chance to use Limit Breaks sometimes appears even when Zell isn't on low health, although the chance is small. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Booya.png|Booya. DFFOO Burning Rave.png|Burning Rave. DFFOO Different Beat.png|Different Beat. DFFOO Meteor Barret.png|Meteor Barret. DFFOO Punch Rush.png|Punch Rush. Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Some of Zell's Duel moves appear in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. ;Ability Cards FFAB Booya R.png|Booya ®. FFAB Booya R+.png|Booya (R+). FFAB Punch Rush R.png|Punch Rush ®. FFAB Punch Rush R+.png|Punch Rush (R+). FFAB Booya - Zell SR.png|Booya (SR). FFAB Heel Drop - Black Belt (F) SR.png|Heel Drop (SR). FFAB Mach Kick - Black Belt (M) SR.png|Mach Kick (SR). FFAB Punch Rush - Zell SR.png|Punch Rush (SR). FFAB Booya - Zell SR+.png|Booya (SR+). FFAB Heel Drop - Black Belt (F) SR+.png|Heel Drop (SR+). FFAB Mach Kick - Black Belt (M) SR+.png|Mach Kick (SR+). FFAB Punch Rush - Zell SR+.png|Punch Rush (SR+). FFAB Booya - Zell SSR.png|Booya (SSR). FFAB Heel Drop - Zell SSR.png|Heel Drop (SSR). FFAB Meteor Strike - Zell SSR.png|Meteor Strike (SSR). FFAB My Final Heaven - Zell SSR.png|My Final Heaven (SSR). FFAB Punch Rush - Zell SSR.png|Punch Rush (SSR). FFAB Booya - Zell SSR+.png|Booya (SSR+). FFAB Heel Drop - Zell SSR+.png|Heel Drop (SSR+). FFAB Meteor Strike - Zell SSR+.png|Meteor Strike (SSR+). FFAB My Final Heaven - Zell SSR+.png|My Final Heaven (SSR+). FFAB Punch Rush - Zell SSR+.png|Punch Rush (SSR+). FFAB Burning Rave - Zell UR.png|Burning Rave (UR). FFAB My Final Heaven - Zell UR.png|My Final Heaven (UR). ;Legend Cards FFAB Booya - Zell Legend SR.png|Booya (SR). FFAB Heel Drop - Zell Legend SR.png|Heel Drop (SR). FFAB Mach Kick - Zell Legend SR.png|Mach Kick (SR). FFAB Punch Rush - Zell Legend SR.png|Punch Rush (SR). FFAB Booya - Zell Legend SR.png|Booya (SR+). FFAB Heel Drop - Zell Legend SR.png|Heel Drop (SR+). FFAB Mach Kick - Zell Legend SR+.png|Mach Kick (SR+). FFAB Punch Rush - Zell Legend SR+.png|Punch Rush (SR+). FFAB Booya - Zell Legend SSR.png|Booya (SSR). FFAB Different Beat - Zell Legend SSR.png|Different Beat (SSR). FFAB Dolphin Blow - Zell Legend SSR.png|Dolphin Blow (SSR). FFAB Meteor Barret - Zell Legend SSR.png|Meteor Barret (SSR). FFAB Booya - Zell Legend SSR+.png|Booya (SSR+). FFAB Different Beat - Zell Legend SSR+.png|Different Beat (SSR+). FFAB Dolphin Blow - Zell Legend SSR+.png|Dolphin Blow (SSR+). FFAB Meteor Barret - Zell Legend SSR+.png|Meteor Barret (SSR+). FFAB Burning Rave - Zell Legend UR.png|Burning Rave (UR). FFAB My Final Heaven - Zell Legend UR.png|My Final Heaven (UR). Final Fantasy Record Keeper Zell uses his Duels in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Punch Rush.png|Punch Rush. FFRK Burning Rave.png|Burning Rave. FFRK Meteor Barrage.png|Meteor Barrage. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFBE My Final Heaven.png|My Final Heaven (4★). FFBE My Final Heaven 2.png|My Final Heaven (5★). FFBE My Final Heaven 3.png|My Final Heaven (6★). Gallery zellpunchrush.jpg|Punch Rush. zellbooya.jpg|Booya. zellheeldrop.jpg|Heel Drop. zellmachkick.jpg|Mach Kick. Zell- Dolphin Blow.jpg|Dolphin Blow. zellmeteorstrike.jpg|Meteor Strike. zellburningrave.jpg|Burning Rave. zellmeteorbarret.jpg|Meteor Barret. zelldifferentbeat.jpg|Different Beat. zellmyfinalheaven.jpg|My Final Heaven. FFVIII Status Menu 9.png|Menu view. Zell's-duel-storyboard.jpg|Storyboard concept. Category:Duels in Final Fantasy VIII Category:Limit Breaks in Final Fantasy VIII Category:Martial Arts